Bride to Be
by Berryhalo
Summary: This an alternative ending to Storm the Castle and to Season 1 in general. After Marco kidnapping, Star storms the castle to save her best friend. Only to find out that not only does Toffee want to marry Marco but he wants Star to be Marco’s Maid of Honor. Can Star save them both before Marco is put under Toffee’s love spell forever.


In the dining hall of Ludo's Castle, Marco struggled in the metal restraints that held his arms down to the arms of the chair. Toffee just observed him from his seat silently as Marco grunted and groaned as he struggled against his restraints. Little did Marco know that these noises coming from him were fueling Toffee's sexual fantasies about the boy even more. "You should stop doing that you know, escaping that cage is futile." Toffee said only to get a glare from Marco. "What do you want with me anyway?" Marco asked, the voice gave shivers to the reptile's spine. The teen's voice was like an angel sent from heaven to bless him. "What-" Toffee began before he was rudely interrupted by his fly minion,"Oh yes! Tell him! Tell him what you're gonna do to him. Just wait till you hear this. HAHAHA!" Marco began to give the fly minion weird looks as he tried to comprehend what the fly was even talking about. Wasn't this all just for Star's wand? Toffee shook the top of his chair which was where the fly was perched,"Do you mind?" Toffee asked clearly annoyed with the fly minion. With that the fly minion left mumbling about "The Big Day". Marco was so focused on the fly minion he didn't even hear Toffee enter his see-through cell till he heard Toffee set the plate down. "Look if this is a trap so you can get your hands on Star's wand, I hate to burst your bubble but, you won't get your hands on it." Marco said. Toffee smirked and grabbed Marco's chin getting a good look at the young male's features. "Don't touch me!" Marco said as he attempted to kick Toffee but Toffee moved away before he could land a hit. Toffee couldn't help but smile at the teen who returned his smile with an angry glare. "You should eat something my dear Marco." Toffee said pushing the button on his remote removing Marco's restraints. Marco didn't even say a word he just stood from the chair and attempted to punch Toffee who caught his fist and used it to twist Marco's body into dipping him. Marco was so surprised all he could do was blush a bright red but before he could react he was twirled right back into his chair. "You really should eat something my sweet. Today is going to be a long day." Toffee said backing away from him again but next exiting the cell. "I don't want your sandwich! I'm not hungry." Marco said kicking the coffee table. "Feisty I like it." Marco returned back to his angry glare. "So you never told me why I'm here." Toffee chuckled at Marco's question,"Well you are here for two things: One to use as bait for Star Butterfly and Two-" Toffee paused before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a velvet box,"To become my bride and marry me." He finished before opening the box to reveal a gold ring with a quite big diamond on top. Marco's jaw nearly fell to the floor but not by the sight of the ring but by the words that had just come out of the reptile's mouth. "M-M-Marry you!?! That's insane! I will never marry or love you in a million years Toffee." Marco said but he was risked by Toffee who closed the box and stored it once more. "You forget about the magic that we have in this dimension my dear Marco. When I slide this wedding ring on your finger and kiss you, you will fall madly in love with me and forget all about your past life." Toffee explained with a sinister grin. "No! I refuse, you can't force me!" Marco said as he stood from his chair once more. "It's not like you have much of a choice now does it." Toffee said before exiting the see-through cell. Marco ran over to the glass and began pounding on it,"Just you wait Star will stop you Toffee! She's not afraid of you! You're just a lizard head with bad taste!" Marco shouted only for Toffee to ignore him, it wouldn't be long till star arrived now. Once she was out of the way the wedding preparations could commence.

Toffee was right about Star's timing, in mere minutes after them talking Star stormed into the castle with... Butt Fish and Ludo!? She used her wand to vault onto the table and run towards Toffee. "You made it." Toffee said before he was hit by a beam and fell to the ground. He sat there silently on the ground with his eyes on Marco as Star fought the monsters guarding Toffee and Marco's cell. Marco continued pounding on the glass trying to warn Star but Star ignored him and kept using every spell she could think to try and free him. Nothing worked though, with determination flowing through her body her heart marks turn white along with her eyes and then the star jewel on the wand as he raised it high in the air. Marco shielded him as Star unleashed the power causing the room to be flooded by the light. After a moment Marco slowly lifted his head, "Star…" he said unsure if his best friend was alright. The light faded from Star's eyes before she quickly ran over to Marco calling his name. But their happiness was short lived when the walls regenerated themselves before Marco could get out. "Star!" He called out as she was them grabbed harshly by a monster who wrapped its arms tightly around her pinning her arms down. Star struggles and thrashed but it was no use. "Stop." Toffee commanded and the monster immediately dropped Star which completely shocked Star,"That's no way to treat our Maid of Honor." Toffee said as he stood up weakly and regenerated his arm which was decapitated when Star shot him with a blast. Star was still too flabbergasted to move but she snapped out it when Toffee hit a button on his remote causing Marco's entire cell to begin descending with him in it to the basement floor. "Star!" Marco cries once more as pounded on the glass. "Marco! Don't worry I'm going to get you out of there! Just hang on!" Star said before she ran over to table and dropped her wand on Toffee's plate. "Take it. Now let Marco go." Star demanded. The reptile however smiled as a forcefield appeared around the wand on the plate. "Thank you Star but I won't be needing it till after my wedding." Star's eyes widen as she tried to say something but was grabbed once more by the monsters. At this point the cell which kept Marco was completely underground and the panels closed making the space free of any objects. "Wedding!? What wedding!?" Star asked struggling once more. "Marco's and mine, in three days Marco and I shall be married and you will be Marco's Maid of Honor. Now I hate to cut this short but I best be going I have a lot of preparations to make for my wedding dear Star. Take her to her cell." Toffee explained before ordering the monsters to take her away. Star screamed insults at Toffee as she was carried away. Toffee could care less however as he pressed a button on his remote to bring Marco's cell back up from a lower level. Marco was sitting in the corner his knees close to his chest and his head resting on his knees. Toffee smiled as he walked up to the cell and entered. He walked up towards the teen who had not made a sound since he had entered. He knelt to Marco's height and lifted Marco's head to see him fast asleep. Toffee had the cell gassed with a sleeping gas when Marco was fully underneath them in case of any complications with Star. Marco's sleeping form was absolutely gorgeous to Toffee, Marco mumbled something about math before nuzzling Toffee's hand. Toffee smiled before he took the sleeping male into his arms and lifted him up bridal style. Walking down the halls of his castle he couldn't help but to keep looking down at his angelic prince in his arms. Ever since he laid eyes on him he knew he had to make him his. And now this angelic creature was his.


End file.
